Meeting Again
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Gabi is trying to keep a steady job, go to school, and have a social life. When her social life goes, she loses contact with just about everyone.When she bumps into a ‘stranger’ one day, she thinks about how her life has gone down hills.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Again

by RabbitDork101

Summary- Everyone is in college, Gabi is trying to keep a steady job, go to school, and have a social life. When her social life goes, she loses contact with just about everyone. Once and a while she talk to Sharpay, but that's about as thrilling as asking Taylor to explain the laws of physics. When she bumps into a 'stranger' one day, she thinks about how her life has gone down hills. More that just a oneshot

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter One- the Job and the Meeting

Ring!

The bells to the doors of the small coffee shop ring. A dark haired waitress looks up. She counts four people, from her Literature class, who hate her walk in. THIS was her life. No friends, except Terri, who she worked with and shared an apartment with. She hadn't talked her old high school friends in months, a couple of them actually haven't seen or heard from her in about a year. Her ex-boyfriend Troy had gone off to Notre Dame to play basketball, Zeke had gone to some cooking school, Chad, well she's not quite sure what happened to Chad, all she knew was that he was going to college in Kentucky, just like her. Taylor had gone off to London, to study, and Kelsi and Jason, last she heard they were in New York, producing a show. Jason had found out he had a hidden talent for conducting orchestras and bands, so they started producing Broadway Shows together. And... Kelsi was expecting. Sharpay and Ryan currently live in Los Angeles. They were HUGE in Hollywood, but still called about every month to check up on Gabi.

Sighing, Gabriella Montez walked over to her death. "What can I get you guys today?" she smiling and grabbing her pads and pen to take down order.

" A new waitress, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." A blonde bimbo said. She was like Sharpay in every way only thirty times worst.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only waitress available at the moment so would you like to get?" She said this in the sweetest way possible, but you could still detect the venom in her voice.

"Well in that case, I'll take an iced late."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that'll be all."

Gabriella walked away, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting a tip from that table. In the kitchen, she started making the late, think of all the vile things she could do to it, if only she wouldn't get fired because of them. Why had she signed up to work by herself, she wasn't exactly sure, but the thought of her History finals coming up, and the book she had place in her back pack purposely crossed her mind. It was 10:00, the time when no one was up for coffee except stupid people like the group outside, which would make it impossible to study. But, they closed at 10:30 so they had 15 minutes to order whatever they wanted and then she stopped serving.

She walked out with the drink and set it down with the bill if front of the snobby person and asked if there was anything else, which they all replied no, and she turned around, ready to go study, but...

"Ummm... excuse me," one of them had said and as soon as Gabi had turned around, the drink she had just made was splattered all over her, and the group was heading towards the door. She didn't care, she's pay for it. She was used to it by now. It happened about once or twice a month.

She cleaned the mess up off the floor, and did her best to clean the white shirt she was wearing, but it was half white, half tan. She looked at the clock, 10:30, closing time. She quickly shut everything down and was ready to walk out the door when someone opened it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you closed?" a young man, with a familiar voice asked.

Gabi looked up and replied, "Uh.. yes we are, I'm truly sorry..." she had trailed off , noticing whom the stranger was. "Chad?" she said in utter surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Gabi? I guess I could ask you the same question, but I go to school at Trail University (made up) and I just thought I'd check this place out. But if you're closed..."

"Oh, well I'm sure I could get you something, I mean you are my friend that I haven't seen in like three years, wait, did you say you went to Trail U?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where I go. I can't believe I've never seen you."

"Well, most of my classes are in the evenings. So you probably wouldn't see me." he said laughing.

"Oh, well, did you want something? I could probably get you a cup of coffee, but that's just about it at the moment. And maybe a stale muffin."

"I think I'll take that cup of coffee. Hey, did your shirt come like that, it's cool."

Blushing, and just remembering her shirt was drenched in coffee she replied, "well, not exactly, some people threw some coffee on me as a joke. It's nothing really." she added quickly, seeing his facial expression change from angry to pissed. "It happens all the time." _Oh, probably shouldn't have said that._

"Who did it?" Chad asked getting all protective. _No one hurts my Gabi, wait, my Gabi? _

"I don't know, just some dumb guys, like I said, it happens all the time and I'm over it. Crying just makes it worst. And when I try to make them pay for the coffee, they just..." _Now he's really pissed._

"They don't pay for the coffee?" _Ok, now I'm really pissed. Now she's pay for coffee that she didn't order and that she is now wearing on her shirt._

"Let's just drop it." Gabi said, trying to change the subject. "Hey, its Saturday, what are you doing out this late? School doesn't have evening classes tonight."

"Oh, well my roommate has this girl over and well, there was a tie on the doorknob, if you catch my drift" Chad had said, blushing profusely.

Gabi handed him his cup of coffee, and then stared in to his eyes. She never noticed how soft they were. They seemed to hold a world full of pain. What she did know was that Troy and Taylor were no longer speaking to him, because he 'over reacted' when Taylor had broken up with him to go with Troy.

_Wow! do I like Chad, I mean in high school I did have a small crush on him, but I'm over that, right?_

_Wow! I never noticed how beautiful Gabi was. Wait- beautiful? I mean she is pretty, but beautiful. Maybe I still have feelings for her. _

Neither of them knew that their heads were slowly getting closer, until they kissed. Both felt sparks. They soon broke away. "So umm, Chad, do you have a place to stay tonight. I mean my apartment is small, but my roommate is gone and .."

_What the heck is she saying? All I want to do is kiss her again. I guess this answers my question, I do like Gabriella Montez. Alright, just kiss her again._

Gabriella was still going on about how he could stay at her house, when he shut her up but quickly kissing her. The kiss deepened when they both stood up from the chairs they were sitting on and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed for about a minute, and then broke apart. "So, I can stay with you tonight?"

"Of course." Then after shutting down the small coffee shop for the 2nd time that night they walked to Gabi's apartment hand and hand.

* * *

So what did you think. I know, strange couple, but was reading story and I just had a bunch of ideas and this was one of them. Please Review!

RabbitDork101


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Again

Chapter 2- Ask Out

by RabbitDork101

Sorry it took me so long I've been having computer problems.

Last Time

_What the heck is she saying? All I want to do is kiss her again. I guess this answers my question, I do like Gabriella Montez. Alright, just kiss her again._

Gabriella was still going on about how he could stay at her house, when he shut her up by quickly kissing her. The kiss deepened when they both stood up from the chairs they were sitting on and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed for about a minute, and then broke apart. "So, I can stay with you tonight?"

"Of course." Then after shutting down the small coffee shop for the 2nd time that night they walked to Gabi's apartment hand and hand.

the continuation

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Groaning, Gabriella got up. Looking over at her digital alarm clock, she saw bright red numbers reading 3:02 am. Chad stirred, but didn't wake up. _Whoever is at the door is gonna die!_ She thought bitterly, she had only gotten about two hours of sleep and was extremely irritable.

She cautiously looked through the peephole (she lives in an apartment) and saw a soaked person standing outside. _I'm going to assume it's raining outside_ Gabriella thought tiredly. Unlocking the 4 locks, she didn't in a good area, opened the door and saw her roommate standing there with a sheepish grin on her face. "Terri? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"Well, change of plans. My parents and I got into a fight, they think Jake is using me. Whatever." Terri said walking into the small, but homey apartment and set down her bags. "Hey is it ok if Jake stays the night?" They usually didn't have guys stay over; they were very weird like that.

"Yeah, sure, I'd be a hypocrite if I said no; a friend from high school is staying the night."

"Way to go Gabi!" Terri exclaimed, Gabi knew what she meant and quickly responded.

"Not like that." She said blushing slightly.

"Whatever, you just wait."

"Sure, can I go back to bed? I'm tired."

"Fine whatever. Go ahead and ditch me."

"I'll stay up if you want."

"I'm joking Gabi."

"OK, night."

"Night."

Gabi walked into her small room, and gently slid into her warm awaiting bed. A few seconds later she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. _I could get used to this._ She thought happily and then drifted off to sleep.

_Geeze she's a heavy sleeper_ Chad thought wearily. He had been trying for the past couple of minutes to wake Gabriella up, but was not successful. "Come on Gabi, wake up." This accomplished nothing but her rolling over trying to escape waking up. Finally Chad got an idea, and kissed her square on the lips. To his surprise, she finally woke up and kissed back, passionately.

"Wow! Can you stay over every night?" Gabi asked jokingly. Chad laughed too.

"You liked that huh?" And then he kissed her again, this kiss lasted longer. During their little make out session, Terri walked in.

"Gabi do you- oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Face red, Terri walked out completely embarrassed.

"Oops, well I guess you met my roommate. She came home last night."

"Hey I was wondering, if umm... you'd like to um go out sometime, like maybe out for lunch today, or if your busy."

_Wow he's really embarrassed, this is so cute. With Troy we kind of just became a couple because of the school, maybe that's one of the reasons we broke up. I guess I should stop his rambling._

"Chad, I'd love too. If we go out for lunch, I'd have to take a shower." she said getting up from the bed, but she felt Chad pull her back. She looked at him and he kissed her. She smiled and asked, "Can I take my shower now?" Chad smiled, kissed her one more time and nodded.

So what did you think this time. Please don't be mean, its Christmas time.

RR


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Again

Chapter 3- the Soup

by RabbitDork101

Last Time

_Wow he's really embarrassed, this is so cute. With Troy we kind of just became a couple because of the school, maybe that's one of the reasons we broke up. I guess I should stop his rambling._

"Chad, I'd love too. If we go out for lunch, I'd have to take a shower." She said getting up from the bed, but she felt Chad pull her back. She looked at him and he kissed her. She smiled and asked, "Can I take my shower now?" Chad smiled, kissed her one more time and nodded.

The continuation

Gabriella's POV

It's been about 3 weeks since Chad bumped into me at the coffee shop. Weird, huh?

How not seeing someone for 3 years and then in 3 seconds become best friends, and then in about 3 days become an official couple. It's just like kindergarten, only better.

ACHOO!

I'm sick! Woo-hoo!

Well, anyways we're supposed to have a date to night, but maybe I'll cancel, he'll understand that I'm sick and he'll probably come over and we'll fall asleep, like most of are dates in. I've only been to his apartment twice, and every time his next door neighbor tries to plant one on me, it's really grodey, so we spend most of the time here. Terri is getting married! 'Bout time too, six years, wow! She's moving into Jake's her fiance, house. So the apartment is beginning to get a little less cluttered, but also lonelier. Tonight she's heading out with Jake to his parents' house. It's Spring Break, starting Monday; all I really have planned is work, studying, and Chad. Sad, I know.

ACHOO!

Ok, so maybe I'm a little sicker than I'm leading on. I had to walk home in the rain the other night, my car is in the shop, and Chad was in class, and it was raining. Not to mention my lack of coat and umbrella. So I've been telling Chad I've got allergies, and that I'm not really sick, because last time I was sick in high school he didn't leave me alone until I went down to the nurse's office. Which was a good/bad thing, I was dehydrated, so I was admitted to the hospital. This was after me and Troy broke up, after Taylor no longer considered me her friend and was with Troy while me and Troy were going out, and after Chad quit talking to Taylor because of Troy. Him and Troy were good friends until Chad saw Troy smack me. Then he went into "big brother" mode and kicked the crap out of Troy. I guess that was when I started to like him.

ACHOO!

RINGRING

Normal P.O.V

She picked up the phone, "Hello?" She said the best should could with a stuffed up nose.

"Hey baby, are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, Chad, I'm fine, I swear, but could we maybe stay into night? You can't see my face, but I'm giving the puppy-eyes."

"If you want to, I just planned on seeing a movie."

"Cool, so come over in about an hour and a half?"

"Sure and tonight I can show you my mad cooking skills."

"Mmmhmm... So should I order pizza just incase?"

"No, baby, I'm serious."

"Okay, whatever, the door will be unlocked when you get here, so just walk on in."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I'm really tired and I might fall asleep and you'll never get me up."

"Ok, but when you get kidnapped, I'll rescue you just to say 'I told you so' ok?"

"OK whatever. I'll see you in a bit, love ya."

"Love you too, bye"

And they hung up. _Maybe I'll read before he gets here_ she thought to herself, pulling out a book, but soon she fell asleep.

"Gabi?" Chad said walking into her small, but less cluttered apartment. When there was no response, he walked into the living room and saw her sleeping on the couch with a book lying across her chest. He gently took the book and placed it on the coffee table and then place a blanket over her shoulder. Chad walked into the kitchen and began to make something to eat for the both of them.

Gabriella woke up to the smell of something cooking, she was still tired but soon it clicked, _Oh crap, Chad was right, I am going to be kidnapped. _She got up and crept into the kitchen and saw Chad wearing an apron and cooking what appeared to be soup. She quietly walked over to him but about five steps into the kitchen she sneezed.

Chad turned around, a little startled. "Hey baby, you feeling any better." He said while wrapping his arms around her, feeling that she was burning up. "Wow, baby, you're burning up." Chad said, placing his cool hand on her burning forehead, "Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some soup, it's almost done."

About 5 minutes later, Chad walked in and handed Gabi a bowl of soup. "Hey while you were sleeping, your mom called, and said Troy called looking for you. He's supposed to call you tonight."

"Ok" Gabi wasn't really in the mood to talk. "This is really good."

"I told you, I had mad cooking skills." They both laughed.

Soon, the soup was eaten and they had fallen asleep watching a movie.

So I know this was kind of a stupid and rushed chapter, but for a couple of days I was brain dead. My friend gave me some inspiration, because this happened to her. LOL RR

Love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Again

Chapter 4- the Phone Call

RING RING

In the darkness of the living room, you could see the faint outline of Chad waking up and answering the phone. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully on his chest, coughing every so often, "Hello?"

"Umm... I'm looking for Gabriella." a familiar voice said.

"Troy," Chad said knowing full well that it was him, "she's sleeping."

"Who is this?" Troy asked.

"You don't remember me, Chad, your old East High basketball buddy?"

"Chad, what the heck are you doing answering Gabi's phone?"

"Well, considering we're going out, I think I've got a pretty good reason to."

"Since when?"

"About three weeks, so, how's Taylor?"

"We broke up, so can I talk to Gabi?"

Just as he said that, Gabriella woke up, "Chad, cough, who is it?"

Covering the mouth piece, "It's Troy"

"Here I'll take care of it." she said grabbing the phone, "Troy, what's up?"

"Well, I miss you. I'm sorry I broke up with you, but I guess you forgot all about me, since your with Chad."

"I didn't forget about you, I just usually think of you as the guy who broke my heart into pieces, and Chad as the guy who put it back together again."

"Gabi, I'm sorry, maybe if we saw each other ag-"

"No, Troy, I don't think so."

"What if the entire gang got together, then would you see me, just this last time?"

"I'll think about it."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess, since I know you'll ask me anyways."

"Well, why choose Chad? Why not someone else?" Troy asked as if he was hurt, even though he broke up with her.

"Well, let me ask you a question," Gabi said standing up from the couch, scaring Chad slightly. "Why break up with me for someone else, my best friend no less. You could never understand the hurt I went through the last year of high school. It's one of the reasons I applied for a college so far away." She had tears streaming down her face, "Troy, do me a favor and don't call me, please, it's to hurtful." and with that, she hung up.

Chad walked up to her and held her in a gentle hug. Even though she was shaking, she was still burning up. He led her over to the couch, and she collapsed into tears. "Hey Gabi, It's me, Terri, me and Jake are just going to grab some things and then we're heading out! Hey, who cooked?" Terri asked as she walked in and saw Gabi in Chad's arms, crying. "What happened?"

"I-I'll te...tell y...you l-later." she said in an uneven tone.

"Ok, well if need me, I'll have my cell phone, catch you later, bye." Terri said walking out of the apartment.

Chad and Gabi popped another movie in and fell asleep watching that one too.

I know short and stupid oh well, RR


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting Again

Chapter 5- the Mystery Savior

by RabbitDork101

7 AM

Gabi woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock going off in her room from down the hall. _Urgh, I have to go to work today. _She got off the couch and headed to the shower. She still had a slight fever, but she knew she couldn't call off today, her boss would kill her, so she popped the recommended dose of cold pills down her throat, grabbed a bagel and headed off to work after leaving a note for Cad.

8 AM

Chad rolled over in his sleep and BANG he hit the floor. "Ow, my head" he sat up and looked around, "Gabi, baby?" He walked into the kitchen and saw her familiar handwriting on a piece of paper.

_Chad,_

_I had to go to work today, stop by later, please. _

_There's food, hopefully in the fridge, help yourself!_

_Love,_

_Gabi_

He smiled, he walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

MEANWHILE...

"Can I take your order?" Gabriella asked, coughing slightly, and then brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, two coffees plain and two blueberry muffins." A weird old lady said, with what Gabi hoped was her great- grand daughter, the lady was really old.

"I need two plains and two blue muffins."

Gabi continued to take and serve orders until about noon. Then things began to slow down. She saw the same three girls that came in and always threw coffee on her. They said the same old line, "Can we have a new waitress?" and blah blah, and then she came back and they threw the coffee on Gabi. But this time, instead of people staring at her, she heard someone say, "You guys are so immature, leave Gabi alone."

"Ooh, Gabi's got a boyfriend." the girls said and then walked off.

Gabi didn't notice the guy wasn't Chad so she got off her hands and knees, after she had cleaned up the mess and was about to say thank you when she saw...

CLIFFHANGER

I know this is really short but I'm slightly going brain dead and I've got a huge English assignment that's worth half my grade so I've been really busy. pleas READ and REVIEW!

3

RabbitDork101


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Again

Chapter 6- a Kiss Ends With a Fight

by RabbitDork101

"Toy? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Whoa, Gabi,-"

"Don't call me that." Gabriella spat at him.

"I moved here just to see you. I needed to see you again."

"Well guess what, Troy, I don't need, nor do I want to see you again." she stated, ringing her hair out, while walking back into the kitchen area when Troy grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her. She tried to pull away but she was close to a wall and was stuck.

Everyone in the coffee shop were staring and someone, and by someone I mean Chad, walked in. You could see the anger in his eyes, as he walked over and grabbed the back of Troy's shirt, and pulled him off of Gabriella.

"What the heck?!" Chad stared at Troy, about ready to beat his face in, but felt Gabi's hand on his arm, and he tore his eyes away from Troy and stared at Gabi. "Gabi, baby, are you ok?" he asked pulling her into a hug. He could see she was ready to let the tears fall, but stubborn Gabriella Montez wouldn't let them fall.

"Awe let's go Chad." Troy spat his name out, "Or are you gonna run a way like our last fight?" he asked tauntingly.

Chad was very angry after he said that. He thought back to high school.

Flashback

"_Troy, leave me alone!" Gabriella said trying to escape his tight grasp he had around her arm._

"_Gabi, I thought you loved me?"_

"_Troy, you broke up with me! What we had is now over! I never want to see you again!" This time, everyone was staring at them, including a bushy haired basketball player. Troy raised his hand ready to smack her, until Chad grabbed his hand._

"_Let go Chad." _

"_Troy, don't touch her." Troy looked at Chad, he was getting madder by the second and then Troy knocked him a good one in the eye. Troy then looked at Gabi with a malicious look in his eyes. Chad saw this and grabbed her hand and ran._

End Of Flashback

"Well who said anything about running away?" Chad asked deviously.

"Well then, why don't you act like a man and protect your girlfriend?" Troy said punching Chad in the eye. This turned into a fight. (i suck at fighting scenes)

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" a man, the manager, said, "Ms. Montez, do you know these boys?"

"Yes." she said meekly.

"And how do you know them?" he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Chad's my boyfriend and Troy, he's just some boy." she paused when she got to Troy.

"Ms. Montez, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know Mr. Elroy, I'm fired, I'll just grab my things and leave." She wasn't so mad at Chad, if he hadn't done something she would have, or Mr. Elroy. It was all Troy's fault. If he hadn't moved to Kentucky (where she lived) everything would be fine. It always seemed like her fairytales were too good to be true.

"Gabi, I'm sorry."

"No, its ok, Chad, it's not your fault." she walked back and got her purse and her and Chad walked out.

"Gabi, wait!"

"Troy, go away." Chad said angrily.

"Was I talking to you? Gabi, I'm sor-"

"SORRY?! Sorry for what? That you kissed me, that you picked a fight with Chad, sorry that you got me fired, or are you just saying that? Because whatever it is, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! Leave me alone." She and Chad got into the car and drove off.

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting Again

Chapter 7- Pizza Love

by RabbitDork101

Eight Months Later

"Gabi?" Chad asked, as he walked into his apartment. Gabriella ended up moving in with him, because it was hard for her to pay full rent, when she was out of a job, and going to school. Every job she applied for turned her down, because when they called Mr. Elroy to find out why he fired her, he said violence. Which, didn't do her any bit of good. Chad had always had a job, he worked as a basketball coach at the YMCA (we're going to pretend that's not a volunteer job.).

"Hey, Chad." Gabriella said, not looking up from her work scattered across the table. Chad kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then went to the fridge.

"Hey, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Umm... I don't care, you choose. Is Frank dropping by tonight?" (Frank is Chad's roommate who is in the process of moving out.)

"Possibly, but he might drop by tomorrow."

"Ok"

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Chad asked closing the fridge door.

"Your call, urgh. Gosh this isn't that hard, I mean if the teacher actually knew what she was saying, I mean any number I put in should work right?" Not giving Chad anytime to answer, "Of course not! If A+BC then shouldn't C-BA? Maybe I'm going about this all wrong..." Gabriella started to mumble math equations, while Chad looked at the various papers on the table. Ever since the fight between Chad and Troy, Gabriella was having a difficult time in school.

Chad kissed her, "Baby, relax, I'm sure there is an explanation for it." Looking closer, still, at the papers he noticed most of them had in big red writing C+'s and 'better luck next time' written across the top. A few D's and F's were scattered about, with only one A in the entire pile. He knew she was struggling, but didn't know it was that bad.

"Gabi, are you even trying?" he asked, pointing to the papers.

"Yes," she said defensively.

"Well, go to your room and think of ten ways to improve your grades." Chad said, trying to sound like he had authority.

Gabriella stood up and put her hands on her waist, "Are you coming with?"

"Sure." he said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her into their bedroom. This would be way better than going out.

11:00

Chad and Gabriella lay in bed, breathing heavily, "Ok, I'm starving."

"Me too," Gabriella said, "And not in the way I was earlier." She said slightly giggling.

"Let's go see what we have to eat." Chad said throwing her one of his shirts and an old pair of boxers and grabbing a pair himself, too.

"Ok, we've got eggs, milk, cheese, jelly, a two-month-old tuna sandwich, ewe. Chad throw this away." Gabriella said handing him the green sandwich.

"I don't remember making this, maybe it's yours."

"Umm, Chad, listen, how does the fact that I'm allergic to seafood fit into this whole aspect?"

"OK, maybe it's Frank's"

"Just throw it away."

"OK, OK, what else do we have?"

"Well, in the freezer, we have ice cream."

"And the fact that I'm lactose intolerant fits in how?"

"Fine I'll go find something to eat at an open store."

"You do that." he said grabbing his wallet of the counter and handing it to her.

15 minutes later

"Chad!" Gabriella said, she had found a store and got a pizza. After popping it into the oven, she went to go find Chad. _I can't believe he fell asleep _Gabi went over to the chair he was gently snoring in, and sat on his lap, facing him. Instinctively, Chad wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him on his cheek, then nose, and then gently on the lips. He smiled in his sleep and kissed back. He woke up and kissed her more fiercely, when...

BEEP BEEP

"Oh, the pizza." Gabriella said standing up, and she pulled Chad up with her.

"But Gabi..." Chad whined.

"But nothing Chad, I'm hungry." They walked into the kitchen, ate some pizza and went to bed.

So, whatchya think? RR

RabbitDork101


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting Again

Chapter 8-Early Morning Wake UP Call

by RabbitDork101

"Gabi...Gabi...Get up...please." Chad was desperately trying to get Gabriella up, but was not succeeding. He had been up since 7 thinking about something, and now it was 7:30 and he wanted to ask her something.

"What, Chad?" she finally said, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Let's get married." he whispered gently into her ear.

"Babe, maybe we can do- wait married?"

"Yeah, just think about it, you could be Mrs. Gabriella Danforth."

"Are you running a fever?" she said placing her hand on his forehead, which he brushed away.

"I haven't felt better, come on Gabi, I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I'll only marry you if you get down on one knee." She said.

Getting down on one knee, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

"Of course." She said kissing him.

"Ok, go take a shower, I'll make breakfast.

Outside the Chapel

"So Mrs. Danforth, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, Mr. Danforth, we could,..." she leaned up to his ear and whispered into his ear, this caused Chad to blush.

"Alright, lets go." he said grabbing her arm and they ran home hand in hand.

3 Weeks Later

"No, Terri, I don't have the flu. I'm sure it is just food poisoning , I think the school's lunch is beginning to get to my stomach." Gabriella hadn't been feeling all the greatest and Terri was beginning to worry about her.

"Gabi, what if you umm... pregnant?"

"Me? Pregnant? No we're so... oh crap." CRACK! Gabriella had dropped the phone, "Sorry, umm... well then you're coming with me to get an EPT."

"Fine, sure whatever meet me at my car in twenty minutes."

"See ya." Gabriella had just gotten out of class. She was walking to the parking lot, when she jumped into a nearby bush. She could've sworn she saw Troy. Then she got out and continued walking.

About an Hour Later

"Terri, it's blue."

"Gabi, it's going to be ok." Terri said pulling her into a hug. She held her crying friend until she pulled away.

"What am I gonna do? How am I going to tell Chad? Oh my gosh, Chad! How am I going to finish school? I don't even have a job."

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. I sure Chad will be thrilled, school is only in session for another three months, and as far as a job, you'll find one." Terri said, trying to reassure her friend. Suddenly, they heard the door open then close.

"Gabi?" Chad asked throwing his key onto the kitchen table.

"Oh no Chad! Coming. Stay here and in about five minutes, sneak out."

"Ok."

"Babe, maybe you should sit down." Gabriella suggested. She had tried to wipe away her tears, but to no avail. She saw Chad eyeing her closely, he knew something was up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling well?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-"

"Let me finish," she said cutting him off., she felt like she needed to cry again, but got over it. "I... I'm pregnant." she said. She felt a few tears escape, and she quickly wiped them away. Gabriella looked nervously down at her feet.

"You're pregnant? Gabi, that's wonderful!" he said pulling her into a tight hug. Gabriella looked passed him and saw Terri sneaking out, and waved. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chad." and with that, she kissed him.

This may seem a bit rushed, but go with it. Love you lots. R&R

RD101


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Again

Chapter 9-Morning Sickness and Surprise Jobs

by RabbitDork101

2:00 AM

Gabriella lied on her back. She couldn't fall asleep. She felt horrible. Gabriella turned her attention to a lightly snoring Chad, he looked so cute, she thought. Silently, she got up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she grabbed the ice cream. _I can't believe I'm pregnant._ she thought walking into the living room.

"Gabi?" Chad walked into the living room and sat next to her, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder and began eating the ice cream. "And my stomach hurts."

"You know, that probably won't help your stomach." Chad pointed out, lamely.

"I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking." she tried to stifle a yawn, but Chad caught it.

"Maybe if you go to sleep, you'll feel better."

"Maybe." she yawned yet again.

After about an hour or so, Chad hadn't heard Gabriella talk for a while and looked down and smiled. She had finally fallen asleep. He put the ice cream away and carried her to their room.

Morning

Again, Chad woke up to find the bed empty. He found her in the bathroom throwing up, and sat down next to her and held her hair for her. Once she stopped she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked lamely. She shook her head no, and closed her eyes. About five seconds later, she was back heaving into the toilet again.

"The joys of morning sickness."

"Yeah, so have you scheduled an appointment yet?"

"No, but I will today." Chad helped her up and they walked into the kitchen. Frank, Chad's old roommate walked in, they had let him keep a key.

"Hey lovebirds."

Gabriella didn't respond, but Chad said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Soon the two men were engaged into a conversation. The phone rang.

Gabriella lifted her head up off the table, and seeing no one making a move to answer the phone she said, "Oh, don't worry, I'll get it." She walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"May I speak to Gabriella Montez?"

"Speaking, and it is now Danforth."

"Sorry, this is Neal Hefti, from Music Big Time, and we got your audition CD. We'd love to have you come and sing for us in person."

Gabriella, not remembering sending in any CDs replied, "Are you sure you've got the right person?"

"You can sing right?"

"Correct, but-"

"But nothing, you have an amazing voice!" He said complimenting her.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"Stop by here at lets say, noon."

"Ok, I'll see you then." she hung up and looked at Chad, "Chad! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." he said defensively.

"Did you send in a CD of me singing to Music Big Time?"

"NO?" Chad said, not sure of what she was talking about.

"I'm going to call Terri."

"Frank and Chad were joking around when Frank asked, "Your girl can sing?"

"Yeah she's got this amazing voice." Chad answered. Then Gabriella walked in.

"Ok, so if Terri didn't send it in, then who did?" asked an irritated Gabriella.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Chad said kissing her.

NOON

"Hi, I'm Gabriella."

"Oh, yes, well your partner is in the backroom."

"ok." Gabriella was confused, but brushed the whole partner thing off. She walked through a door and saw TROY. "Troy, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were having trouble getting a drop so I sent in a CD of us singing."

"Why?"

"Gabriella Montez, I love you."

"Well, I'm married to Chad, so it doesn't matter. And besides that, I don't love you, anymore."

"So you used to love me?"

"Yes, before you ran off with my best friend."

"Well, I'm not with her anymore."

"I'm with Chad." she said, hoping he would shut up.

"I don't care." Troy said stepping close.

"We're married."

"Gabriella! Do you think I care, I'm in love with you. And nothing, not even Chad, will stop me from having you."

"Troy," she yelled pushing him away. "I'm pregnant, and I'll only sing with you because I need a job, now leave me alone!" With one look at his shocked face she thought _I shouldn't have said that._

"You're pregnant?" Troy asked in total disbelief.

"Yes, now get over it." she said sitting down in a chair. "What does this guy expect us to sing anyway?"

"Well I sent in "The Start of Something New" so I'll assume that's what he'll have us sing that."

"Why'd you send that song in."

"I told you, I love you, and it's our song." Troy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, my fabulous singing stars, lets get started." Neal, the music guy said.

The music started and Gabriella and Troy began to sing, the song wasn't unfamiliar to her at all, she often sang it when she was in the shower, but with Troy, she felt out of place. She thought she did pretty well, but, "No, no, no, Ms. Montez-"

"It's Mrs. Danforth." she said, cutting him off.

"Well, Mrs. Danforth, you two need to feel like your in love if you aren't. Like on the CD."

A couple hours later they were done, and Gabriella had a craving for strawberries, even though she hated them. She walked out to her car, hoping in, and started her car when she heard her name, "Gabi, wait."

"What do you want Troy?" she ask a little mad.

"Can we talk?"

"Troy, I don't-"

"TROY!" Troy and Gabriella both looked at a girl, running up to Troy.

"Hey baby" Troy said kissing the petite girl. "Oh, Gabi, this is Tiffany, my fiance."

"Troy, you just told me a few hours ago that you were in love with me and now you have a fiance?" Gabriella asked disgusted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever Troy," Gabriella said driving off.

Stupid? or Cute

RD101


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting Again

Chapter 10- Hospital Time

by RabbitDork101

That Night

"Troy is so unbearable."

"Gabi, stop pacing, I can't concentrate, and I have a test to night." (REMEMBER CHAD TAKES NIGHT CLASSES)

"Sorry." she said sitting down she grabbed a carrot and chewed on it, loudly.

"Gabi, baby, I know you're upset, but this can't be good for you, the baby, or anyone for that matter."

"I know, good luck tonight," she kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go take a shower." she walked out of the room. Chad sighed and went back to studying for his test.

LATER

Gabriella rolled over and looked at the clock it was 9:30. It's not that she was tired, but Chad wasn't home yet and she almost always could not fall asleep with out him. She sighed. _I have Terri's wedding tomorrow. _She gave up on the whole falling asleep idea, and went into the living room, and popped in a movie. After about 30 minutes she had fallen asleep.

At about 10:30, Chad walked in, his test took longer than expected and he figured Gabriella was already asleep. He walked into the bedroom and took his shirt off, and looked at the bed. Unfortunately, the bed was empty and he sort of began to panic. "Gabi?" he called out into the small apartment. No answer. He walked into the bathroom, but she wasn't in there. Finally he looked in the living room and saw her. With a sigh of relief he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. When he set her down she woke up.

"Chad?" she said opening her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "Shh, go back to sleep." and with that he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella snuggled closer into his chest, which made Chad smile.

NEXT DAY

7:00 AM

Gabriella was in the dressing room with Terri. Terri was staring into the mirror and was messing around with her veil. "Terri, I think I'm going to be sick." Gabriella said walking into the bathroom.

"OK, I'm not even that nervous."

"Yeah, well you're also not pregnant." Gabriella said between heaves.

"Well, you better be done in 10 minutes." Terri said jokingly and handed her a towel.

RECEPTION

"May the rest of your lives be blessed." The best man had just finished his speech, and everyone clapped. Gabriella stood up and stared at everyone and began her little speech.

"Terri and Jake, you," Gabriella stopped and took a step back.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. What I was trying to say, You guy are perfect for each other. And I-" Yet again she paused, but this time she fainted. Chad caught her in time, before she hit the floor. Everyone gasped. Chad could feel she was burning up and whispered to Terri about taking her to the hospital. Terri nodded and Chad left.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Gabriella lay motionless on the hospital bed. Chad felt so helpless. Terri had stopped by, after the reception with Jake, but had to quickly leave to catch their flight. Gabriella had an extremely bad allergic reaction to the grape juice she was drinking instead of whine, and the funny thing was, she wasn't allergic to grapes. At the moment to was still passed out, and had two IVs in her right arm and her breathing was being monitored, and Chad sat by her side, holding her hand. He knew she was in pain, because every so often he would hear her gasp. He knew she needed him, and every so often, he could barely hear say his name. The doctors said that as soon as she woke up, she could go home. That was five hours ago.

LATER

Chad could hear his name being called, and he woke up. He had thought he only rested his eyes for only a few seconds, but with a quick glance at the clock he realized he fell asleep for two hours. Gabriella had woken up, and was trying to wake Chad up, which she did.

"Chad, how did I get here? What happened?" Gabi asked slightly confused.

"You passed out, you had a severe allergic reaction to the grape juice you were drinking. You've been here for about seven hours."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, the doctors said, the baby wasn't affect." He said kissing her lightly.

"When can I leave?"

"They said as soon as you woke up, because as long as you were unconscious they wanted to monitor you."

Just then, the doctor walked in. "Oh you're up. Ok, we discovered that you are allergic to grapes, and that you can go home"

"Thank you."

About an hour later, Gabriella and Chad walked into their apartment and went to bed.

I know this was kind of stupid, but hey, it's my story. please Review and keep Reading : )

RabbitDork101


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting Again

Chapter 11- A Fight and A Surprise

by RabbitDork101

3 Months Later

"Neal, I can't dance like that." Gabriella said. Neal had such a great idea for her to dance a solo, since Troy was currently running late, they were working on it. But Gabriella didn't think in a month that she would be able to dance like that and not become nauseous.

"And why not?" the now angry choreographer asked.

Gabi pointed to her now growing stomach and said, "I'm kind of pregnant."

"Well, fine, we'll work on a slow song." Just then, Troy came in.

"Sorry I'm late." he said with great difficulty, he was holding his badly bleeding nose and he had a black eye.

Gabriella walked up to him, "What happened." she tried to get a better look at his eye, but he just brushed her hands away.

"Nothing, what are we working on?"

"Let's try, 'Breaking Free' If you can manage."

LATER at HOME

"CHAD! How could you do this?" Gabriella had just found out the reason to why Troy was late. Chad and him had run into each other, Troy said some things, which caused Chad to hit him, or so Chad said.

"He was saying things about you, which weren't true. He told some girl that you were still in love with him, and-"

"That's besides the point Chad." she said looking at his eye, "You could have been seriously hurt." She grabbed something out of the freezer, "Here, put this on your eye, hopefully the swelling will go down in a bit. I have no idea what to do about your lip, just be careful." She said sitting on his lap, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, while he wrapped his around her waist.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know you were just sticking up for me," she stopped and kissed his cheek, "but it still bothers me."

"So, how was work?"

"Oh, you know dancing, yelling, singing, the usual." she said, getting up from the oh-so comfortable position she was just in and grabbed the ice cream and peanut butter, and began eating it.

"How can you eat stuff like that?"

"I don't know, I felt like ice cream and a peanut butter sandwich, which I don't feel like making." she said in a matter-of - fact way.

"I'll make you a sandwich." Chad said quickly.

"Nope I'm good," she said looking into the fridge, "Hey do we have any pickles?"

"NO!" Chad yelled quickly, "I do **NOT** want you feed our poor innocent baby-"

"Babies." Gabriella corrected.

"What!" he asked shocked.

"And if their so innocent, how come I can't fall asleep half the time?" she asked as if she hadn't said anything wrong.

"Wait, wait, wait. Rewind. Babies?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, the Doctor Muller said we are having twins, 1 boy, 1 girl, Jaycen and Hannah."

Chad walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. But I can't breath." Chad let go of her, then picked her up. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"We are going to watch a movie."

"But, I have-"

"You have to do nothing, you don't have class tomorrow and I don't have class tonight, and we're both free, so we are just going to sit here and watch a movie."

"Ok." and they sat on the couch and watched a movie.

So, yeah, I know it isn't exactly the best story ever, but if you are reading this, you sort of like, and I'll take what I can get. Love you all, and keep RR

RabbitDork101


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting Again

Chapter 12- Mood Swings and Court Documents

by RabbitDork101

ONE WEEK LATER

KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK

"Hello?" Gabriella said opening the door, to a strange woman.

"Is Mr. Chad Danforth in?" The lady asked.

"No, he isn't, I'm his wife, and can I help you?"

"My name is Rachel Cable, and I am representing Mr. Troy Bolton in his case against Mr. Chad Danforth" Rachel said, in a very dignified matter.

"On what charges?" Gabi asked appalled.

Rachel grabbed a piece paper from her brief case and read, "The first party of Mr. Troy Bolton is suing the second party of Mr. Chad Danforth for assault in the third degree."

"What are you- never mind, I'll let my husband know." Gabriella said taking the paper from Rachel and said a polite goodbye and shut the door.

"Darn it! I knew Troy was up to something." She said with a huff. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a pickle and some cream cheese and she began to cry. She heard the door open, Chad was home from work./

"Baby, I'm home." Chad walked in. "Sweet heart, are you ok?"

"NO!" she shouted, realizing what she did she quickly apologized meekly and began to cry harder. Chad walked up to her and hugged her.

"Shh, it's ok." He whispered into her ear.

"NO IT'S NOT!" she yelled pushing him away. "Sorry."

Chad figured it was one of her many infamous mood swings, he didn't think anything was really wrong, but asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I...I.." she had been crying so hard, she couldn't get anything out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried some more.

After some time, she began to calm down, so Chad decided to try again. "Baby, what's wrong?" Gabi pulled away from him, and Chad brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Here," she said handing him the paper Troy's lawyer had dropped off moments, before he had arrived home.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"Just read it." she said getting a Kleenex.

"To the second party of Chad Danforth from the first party of Troy Bolton. What the heck is this?" Chad asked as he read the first to lines of the legal document.

"Some lady stopped by, saying that Troy is suing you for public assault."

"He punched me first." Chad said defensively.

"I thought you said you punched him first." Gabi asked.

"Not exactly," Chad said meekly.

"Explain, NOW!"

FLASHBACK

"_Troy, who was that girl you were with the other day?" Troy's fiance, Tiffany asked._

"_Old girlfriend, not over me yet, I guess."_

_Chad was sitting behind Troy, listening to him belittle his wife._

"_And she still thinks you're in love with her, how pathetic." Tiffany said laughing._

"_That's because he is." Chad said finally making his presence known._

"_What are you talking about, **Chad**," he said emphasizing his name._

"_You know what I'm talking about. Force kissing her, causing her to lose her job, sending in a CD for an audition-" Chad was cut off by Troy's strong uppercut punch to his lip. Reacting quickly, Chad hit Troy's nose, while Troy hit Chad's eye. Then they both swung at each other, but only Chad made contact, to Troy's left eye._

PRESENT

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you might want to call a lawyer."

"OK."

Again, I know my chapters are kind of pointless, but if you are reading this, you kind of have to like it.

keep reading

love

RabbitDork101


	13. Chapter 13

Meeting Again

Chapter 13- Court Dates and Happiness

by RabbitDork101

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Gabi, maybe you should sit down?" Chad suggested to his pregnant wife. Gabriella was 8 months pregnant, and was now cleaning the house. She always cleaned when she was nervous and in an hour, they had to go to court.

"Chad, I can't."

"Yes, you can." he said grabbing her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Amazingly she could still fit on his lap, with her large stomach. He kissed her cheek, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too, of course I'd love you a lot more if you hadn't gotten into a fight with Troy."

"You know I'm sorry about that. I think we should get going." He said glancing at his watch.

AT THE COURT HOUSE

"All rise for the honorable Judge LeRoy." A man said, and everyone rose.

"You can all sit." the judge's voice boomed in the silent room.

After about an hour, the judge had reached a verdict.

"Troy, it is clear that you have suffered, but from what I can tell, you brought it upon yourself. All charges dropped, you are dismissed."

"Congratulations," Savannah, Chad's lawyer said.

Troy was clearly mad, but put on smile, and shook hands with Chad. He looked at Gabi and said he'd see her later. Chad and Gabriella went home.

A MONTH LATER

Gabriella's head rested on Chad's chest. They were sleeping peacefully and Gabriella finally was able to fall asleep. They looked so happy until, Gabi's smile faded, and she jerked her head to the side, causing Chad to wake up. "Baby?" he asked sleepily. Gabriella sat up and clutched her stomach.

"Chad, I think it's time." With those words Chad woke up and went to some things and ran down and threw them into the car. When he came back, he found Gabi in the kitchen, trying to breathe the way her doctor said.

"OK, let's go." Chad help her stand up, and then helped her down to the car.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"May I help you?" a cheery receptionist asked.

"I'm having a baby." Gabriella said in the nicest tone she could.

"Who's your doctor?"

"Alissa Muller." Chad said.

"Ok, just one second." the receptionist got on the phone, and a few seconds later, a man with a wheel chair came for Gabi. They wheeled her into the Delivery Room.

SEVERAL PAINFUL HOURS LATER

"They're so adorable." Chad said, holding onto a baby.

"So the girl will be named Hannah Marie Danforth." Gabriella said.

"And the boy will be named Jaycen Allen Danforth." Chad added.

A few days later, the happy parents went home with the two new additions in the family.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Baby Cry

"Your turn," Chad said rolling over. Gabriella got up from the bed and walked down the hall.

"Ok, I know screaming is one of your many hobbies, but, maybe you could fall asleep?" Gabriella said exhausted. She picked baby Jaycen and walked over to the rocking chair in the room and began to rock the baby back and forth. Soon she fell asleep, and so did Jaycen.

So down the line, Jaycen and Hannah grew up. Jaycen plays basketball like his dad, and Hannah does a little bit of every thing. Chad and Gabriella move the family back to New Mexico. Gabriella quit her job singing, and got a teaching job at East High. Chad became a basketball coach. blah blah they live happily ever after. Smile

THE END


End file.
